


i love you so much that...

by Lovejhope1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, My First Work in This Fandom, Unhealthy Relationships, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejhope1/pseuds/Lovejhope1
Summary: Mingyu knows that Wonwoo is no good for him. Mingyu also knows that Wonwoo doesnt love him. So why is Mingyu still with Wonwoo?





	i love you so much that...

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here....I'm a little nervous.  
> -G.M

Because Mingyu loves Wonwoo.

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he would overlook the fact that Wonwoo sleeps around or the fact that Wonwoo never tries to make time for him.

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that instead of yelling at Wonwoo for coming home at 4 a.m. after sleeping with someone else, Mingyu waits patiently on the sofa, a smile adorning his face. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he doesn't care if Wonwoo hasnt slept with him, but he has slept with others.

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that every time Wonwoo brings someone over, Mingyu will get out of his way and the next morning instead of complaining, he would only change the covers of the bed. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that it hurts. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he has to leave him. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he packed he packed up all his bags and moved out of their shared apartment and into Junhui’s. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he cried every night.

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he agreed to try to get over him. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he decided to try to date other people. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he decided to start dating Minghao. 

Mingyu loves Wonwoo so much that he said yes to Minghao’s proposal. 

Mingyu loved Wonwoo, so he decided to invite Wonwoo to be the best man at his wedding at his wedding with Minghao. 

Mingyu loved Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite works so I'm a little shy posting on here, I hope people like it.  
> -G.M


End file.
